Not Such A Wonderland
by HotHeadedSkullCandy
Summary: Seiko Hanoi, a 18 year old girl who was framed for the murder of her sister, is sent to this madhouse of a prison and is befriended by Ganta Igarashi,Senji Kiyomasa and many others..She soon discovers that not only does she have a branch of sin but that this place has other plans for her than just being a deadman...


"For crying out loud, what did I do to deserve this?!" The furious black haired girl yelled in the tiny cell room of G block she was put in. She gave up, since there was no sign of any answer any time soon so she lay down on her bed, she didn't wear what the other prisoners wore. She wore a black jacket with a white tank top under it, white shorts with a black studded belt, black and white striped fingertip less gloves and black combat boots. Her fringed bangs cascaded over her clear blue eyes. "I'm only 18, I'm innocent. I did nothing wrong" she said to herself. This prison was no ordinary everyday prison. It was a madhouse of one. Before now, she would come here with her friends and watched the games they had planned for the prisoners, sick cruel games, often ended in death. Never in a million years did she think she would be in the prison, now part of it and its sick deeds. It sent chills up her spine, not the good ones that you get from a horror movie, but worse. "This place is sick...making prisoners risk their lives for stupid cash points…Well, I, Seiko Hanoi, won't fall for it" she huffed as she sat up to see a red haired man, smoking a cigarette in her doorway. "Heheh, well Seiko…you have a lot to learn then" he laughed as he took another puff of his cigarette. Her eyes widened in shock, _what was he doing here? The last thing I want to see is this stupid "uber" monk._ Seiko leaned back and looked at the man, not bothering to actually speak to him. That was the last thing on her mind.

"Aw, what's wrong sweet cheeks? Cat got your tongue?" he asked with a taunting smirk on his face. Oh, how she wishes she could ran up there and smack it off…but no, she had to remain in control of herself, one wrong slip and she could be dead. He was dangerous and she was fully aware of that. He took a step into the cell and she jumped up and without thinking had him on his rear outside of her cell faster than the blink of an eye. She gasped, knowing what she had done…her heart raced as he stood up. _Oh no, what's he going to do to me now? Seiko you are so stupid! Foolish girl! _But, too her surprise he turned and walked away. "I don't have time to play with brats like you, I got lives to be saving" he scoffed as he left. She watched him as he watched away; once he was out of sight she left her tiny cell to do some exploring. Hopefully, she wouldn't run into anymore Undertakers on her little stroll. As she walked she came passed a room with two males in it, one who looked about in his twenties and with an eye patch and the other was a boy who looked to be in about middle school or someone just starting High school, they seemed to be fighting with…was that blood?! Did that kid just shoot blood from his hands?! She continued to watch, amazed yet grossed out by what she witnessed. Soon, the older male saw her, "Hey! How long have you been there?!" he growled pointing at her. She stepped out from behind the wall in which she was hiding, "a-awhile…" she replied surely scared out of her mind.

The oldest male approached her. "What's your name?" he asked looking her up and down, she was quite pretty and he felt a blush creep onto his face, he was glad she was looking down because if she would have seen that blush, it would have been embarassing. He hadn't seen her around before and as long as he has been there he has practically seen everyone. "S-Seiko" she answered him not once making eye contact. "She must be a newbie" the younger male piped in. "That's correct" She said as she looked past the older male and looked at the younger nodding her head. "Well, eavesdropping is not a good way of making friends…" the older male sighed as he turned to walk away. The younger male ran to her. "I'm Ganta Igarashi, nice to meet you" he reached a hand out for her to shake, which she took kindly and shook. He noticed the metal arm bands and looked at her. "Don't ask, when I was put in here these were suddenly on me..I don't know how to get them off" she sighed as she looked at the bands. The male with the eye patch walked over and roughly grabbed her arm and pulled it up to his face to examine the bands for himself. "Senji! Don't be so rough geez" Ganta growled as he watched his friend. "Well, there was a sure good reason these puppies were put on there..they are locked down by some heavy weight bolts" he said to himself as he kept looking at them, Seiko snatched her arm away from him and glared. "It was nice seeing you but we are busy training for Carnival Corpse, so like leave" Senji rudely put as he turned her around and pushed her towards the door. She left soon after that and as she walked away she could here Ganta scolding Senji for being rude to her and she smiled abit. As she turned the corner she bumped into a little girl. _Oh great, this is exactly what I wanted NOT to happen._


End file.
